Coeur Brise ( French for Broken Heart)
by oddment1
Summary: Connie is trying to save the city of Paris while fighting her own grief over the murder of her best friend Kat. This is my personal take on the game City Of Love.
1. Chapter 1

I really loved you.

Now you'll never know.

You'll only fade into the wind.

(Mariah Carey)

My name is Connie Adams and I am a platinum blonde with a very average build. I am not a whole person any longer. My best friend Kat was getting too close to something that had the potential to destroy Paris. Someone didn't like what Kat was digging into so that person not only murdered my best friend but that person also framed me.

Part of me feels that I am responsible for Kat's death. After I helped saved Paris from Vincent's Elixir Of Love scheme, I tried to start a lesbian relationship with Kat. She turned me down which drove a knife through my heart. I was so distraught by Kat's refusal that I ran off to all sorts of countries and did all sorts of odd jobs. One might say my life at that point was comparable to Forrest Gump running all over the United States when Jenny turned him down. If I had stayed in Paris, I might have been able to see what was going on sooner and protect Kat. There is another reason why I blame myself for my friend's death. Just before Kat's death, she told me that she was going to meet someone. I offered to go with my buddy, but she turned me away. I should have put my foot down and refused to let my pal go off alone. I know that would have only created a rift between us. I should have followed her covertly. Did I do either of those things? No! What do I do? I go on a stupid sightseeing trip! When I get home, I find Kat dead on the couch which made me feel the ground had opened up and swallowed me whole.

There is only one thing that I feel that I can do about all of this. Most people would think that I should bring the killer to justice, but I am not going to do that. I want the killer to suffer. I want the killer to pay. When I feel that the murderer has paid enough, I will end that wretched and putrid existence forever. I know that might ruin my life and cause me to spend the rest of it behind bars, but I just do not care what happens to me anymore. Soon the killer will face someone who has nothing left to lose.

One interesting person that I have met while trying to solve this case is called Noor. Sometimes I think of her as a friend and sometimes I think of her as a suspect. Either way, I find her very captivating. That woman with short dark hair is well endowed upstairs and is slightly taller than I am. Probably the most interesting thing about Noor is that she has several tattoos. Normally I find tattoos on a man or a woman a real turnoff, but somehow they seem to make Noor look hotter. I really can't understand why I feel that way about her tats. I don't really think that this particular woman killed Kat, but I do think that she knows something helpful to my case. Because of that, I have wrangled an invitation to Noor's apartment. Even if I don't find out anything, I still won't find this trip a total loss because I find this wild woman fun to be around.

I am climbing the steps to her apartment which happens to be in a dingy neighborhood when I encounter a major problem. My eyes are starting to water and my legs become weak so I sit on the steps with my hands over my eyes. A deluge of tears is pouring from my eyes which is making me feel like a two year old. The weird thing about this is that it has been a few days since I found Kat dead on the couch and I hadn't cried a single tear for her up until now. I have just figured out why. I was in shock. To my right, I almost think I can see a ghostly version of my best friend sitting on the steps and crying with me. I am not only crying but I am shouting one desperate plea to the whole world.

"WHY, KAT?! WHY?!"

All of a sudden, I feel a very real arm wrap around my shoulders. I look over and I see a tattooed hand on my left shoulder so I know that Noor is with me. I am so grateful to have a real person with me that I reach over and squeeze her into my grasp. She rubs my back with her left hand and she fondles my shoulder length hair with her right hand. We sit there on the stoop for what seems like forever until my torrent of tears subsides a little. It is at that time when Noor invites me into her apartment which only seems to have two rooms and a stairway going up to who knows where. I now feel so wiped out that I think I could collapse on the floor at any moment.

"May I crash here tonight?" I ask my sometimes friend. "I don't want to be by myself."

"Okay," Noor agreed while fishing out a pink nightgown with a white ribbon below the neck from her dresser. "You can wear this if you want."

Since I have absolutely no energy left to ask any questions, I go into into the bathroom to change. I strip off all of my clothes and put on the nightgown. Just when I am about to leave the bathroom, I feel a blinding surge of anger so I rush to the sink just so I can pick up glass bottles and throw them. Each time I throw something the words "MY FAULT!" erupt from my mouth. The second bottle that I throw is a perfume bottle that I throw so hard that I wind up sending it through the mirror of the medicine cabinet. That is when I hear the door banging open just as I throw a third bottle.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Noor blurts out while rushing to stop me from throwing a fourth bottle.

As I start crying again, Noor practically drags me out of the bathroom and has me sit on her bed. I don't think that I will ever stop crying. I feel my friend for the night wrap her arms around me and squeeze.

"Is there anything I can do?" Noor asks.

I know that there are no quick fixes in life, but I want to do something or even take something that will deaden my pain for one night because my tears are starting to make me feel weak even though I know that it is no sin to cry especially when you lose one of the people you care about most. I try to think of something I can do that will let me forget what happened for one night. I look at Noor and I get an idea of something that I can do to lessen my pain and even have a little bit of fun on the side. Ordinarially, I wouldn't even think of doing something like this since I barely know the woman hugging me, but the part of my brain that is charge of thinking has completely shut down at the moment.

"Please let go of me for a second," I request in between sobs.

"Now what? Noor questions while putting her hands on the bed.

I might hate myself in the morning for doing this, but I just don't care right now. I yank off the nightgown I am wearing over my head and throw it on the floor which puts my entire birthday suit on display for Noor. I put out a desparate plea to her.

"Help me!"

"Okay, I'll help you," Noor responds while taking off her black vest and throwing it on the floor. "Is there a specific way that you want me to help you?"

"I want you to help me to forget what happened to Kat for one night," I explain as two more tears run down my face. "Hell, I want you to help me to forget my own name."

My gal pal nods in understanding as she unbuttons her white shirt. As soon as the shirt hits the floor, I discover that the vixen is not wearing a bra since her beautiful orbs are now fully visible. I cannot control myself any longer so I quickly move in and start sucking on her left breast.

"Hey, slow down!" Noor protests while prying me off of her breast. "You don't want to rush through this. Trust me. Good sex starts out slow and sneaks up on you."

I simply nod my head since I know that the woman in front of me has had a lot more experience in these matters than I have had. Noor slips off her shoes and then pulls down her pants to show me that she isn't wearing panties. Now we are both sitting on her bed completely naked and I am willing to let this sexy witch do whatever she wants to me as long as she can take my poor scarred mind off of my problems until I fall asleep. Noor ponders how to begin as I notice that she has a healthy growth of pubic hair around her vagina while mine is completely shaved. This does not surprise me since I know how wild my current love partner is. She leers at me once she decides how to begin.

"Medicine like this works best if you take it in an unexpected way," my lover suggests.

"What do you mean?" I wonder out loud with wide open eyes.

Noor opens the top drawer and rifles through it for a second. She retrieves a black satchel from the drawer and then walks towards the staircase.

"Follow me," my temporary nurse insists.

I do as I am told and start climbing the stairs behind the mysterious woman because I know that I am powerless to resist whatever wild games she has in store for me. She gets to the top of stairs and opens a door which leads to a flat roof. As I enter behind my doctor, I deriously notice that there several neighboring buildings with windows that would give anyone inside a clear line of sight of Noor sharing lesbian sex with me. My mind is so messed up at the moment that I don't care. I want to take my physician's medicine regardless of what it costs me. The temptress leads me to a red couch and has me lay down on it.

Noor sets her black bag down and advances towards me which causes my heart to beat at least three times faster than it usually does. My temporary caregiver lifts up my left leg and starts sucking on my big toe. I can tell that the medicine is starting to work already because I am not thinking about Kat as much. Soon the doctor gives the same treatment to each one of my ten toes causing me to moan a little.

"So you like that, do you?" Noor asks me with a lewd grin.

She continues by raining kisses all the way up my right leg as my breath quickens in anticipation.

"Thank you," I put out with what little voice I can muster.

"You're welcome," Noor responds while nodding at me.

She then proceeds to cover my left leg with kisses. She makes a move towards my belly button when she finishes my legs. My lover licks it at first and then kisses it repeatedly. This is driving me crazy because Noor is only inches from where I want her to be. The minx puts her hands on the sides of both of my breasts and suckles my right nipple. I wrap my left arm around the fireball's head to encourage her to amp up the pressure.

"HEHEHEHE! MORE! I CAN'T STAND IT!"

After quite a few minutes, Noor puts my legs over her shoulders and lifts me up slightly. This is when the crazy doctor does what I have been waiting for all this time. She starts eating me out. It has been a while since a tear has left my eyes. I show Noor my gratitude by screaming and grasping onto her hair. My screaming gets louder and louder. Then, a city leveling earthquake hits me.

"AH! I'M BREAKING UP!" I cry out while my lover drinks my fluids.

"Close your eyes while I get ready for the next part of your treatment," my physician instructs me while lowering me back to the couch.

I close my eyes and wonder what could possibly be in store for me next. I am also wondering if I am strong enough to take it. Noor tells me to open her eyes after a few seconds and I see her wearing a pink strap-on dick. She begins to insert her toy into my pussy and I wrap my arms around my caregiver. Noor meets some resistance at first and then steals my virginity which causes me to holler out in pain and scratch my nurse's back. I look down and I see a trickle of blood run down my leg. My special gal pal pumps me slowly at first and then drills me. I can't stop screaming at this point. It isn't long before I have an orgasm even more severe than the first which causes my eyes to roll back into my head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? I'M CUMMING!"

It takes at least a minute for my heart to recover. I must admit that I cannot stand to take anymore medicine.

"No more... I surrender..."

Noor puts her special toy back into the bag and then helps me up.

"Are you okay?" Noor asks me while supporting me by placing me by placing her right arm around my back.

"I think so," I sigh.

"Look, I know how badly that you want to catch Kat's killer, but I really think you should take a day off," the doctor prescribes me.

"I can't..." I start to argue.

"If you get involved with these maniacs and you're head isn't in the game, you will only get yourself killed," Noor interrupts me. "I know that I haven't known you for very long, but the first time I saw you, I was impressed by the beautiful spark in your eyes. That spark is disappearing. I don't want that to happen. Don't you have a tough friend that can help whip you into shape?"

"Okay, I give," I respond with my hands raised in surrender.

"Good, then let's get some sleep," Noor insists while helping me to her bed.

I know which one of my friends I will go see. One of my friends in Paris is tougher than all the rest of them put together. I will go see her.


	2. Louise In The Park

The sweet smell of good food cooking wakes me up and I realize that I am in someone else's bed. I am still a little groggy so I look around to gather my bearings. When I look at myself, I not only realize that I am naked, but I also see that there is a little bit of dried blood in between my legs. The sight of the blood makes me realize there is a bit of pain inside my vagina. The evidence suggests that I had sex with someone and gave up my virginity. This confuses me because I am a lesbian which means that I do not sleep with guys. I tried to date of couple of boys in high school, but I got a sick feeling in my stomach each time. I have finally figured out what happened. I slept with a woman that I barely knew who was wearing a strap on which I had never done in my life. I normally would be appalled by my lack of judgment, but I am not this time because I have just now noticed the burning pain inside my heart. I now try to figure out what is wrong inside my heart. Oh, no! Not Kat! My best friend is dead and I was the one who found her body. The last piece of the puzzle falls into place. I did not have sex with Noor for romance, but I did it just so I could stop crying for a few hours. I slowly sit up in bed and a tear comes out of my eye. This is immediately followed by a hand patting my left shoulder.

"Did the medicine wear off?" Noor asks me with sad eyes.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"I'm sorry," Noor apologizes. "Do you want another treatment?"

"I'm just going to have to learn how to deal with this," I complain.

"That would be best," Noor agrees.

"I'm still a little sore anyway," I confess. "I still want to thank you for helping me out last night. If I hadn't been with you when my tears hit, I might have wound up getting hammered in some seedy bar."

"It's a pleasure to help out a woman as beautiful as you," my former sex partner compliments me.

"Are you a lesbian like me?" I question out of curiosity.

"I love everybody if you get my drift," Noor replies with a wicked grin.

"I think I do," I answer with wide open eyes. "I want to apologize for making a mess in your bathroom. I will pay for the damages if you want."

"Don't worry about it," Noor refused. "I might have gone berserk if I had lost my best friend."

"You sure?" I kept pressing.

"Yeah, I washed your clothes for you," Noor tells me. "You can use my shower if you want. Breakfast should be ready by the time you're done."

"Thanks," I acknowledge as I walk into the bathroom while wiping away a single tear from my face.

All I can think about while I am getting cleaned off is Kat which causes two more tears to fall off my face. I realize that it is not going to be good for me to try temporary fixes like I did last night. I am just going to let nature take it's course. One thing that might help me to heal would be for me to look up some of my old friends back from my City Of Love days. But which friend should I go see? I only have time for one since I have to save Paris again. I think about what I need as I wash the dried blood from my legs. Most friends would drop everything and pick you up off the floor when they see you going through a tragedy like the one I am going through. That is not what I need. What I do need is a tough friend who keeps kicking you until you get off the floor yourself. It would be best if I visit the toughest friend that I've got. It has been much too long since I have seen that spitfire Louise anyway. A very unfriendly voice residing inside my mind tells me that Kat's death is my fault while I am washing my hair which of course makes me cry again.

I certainly don't have a very positive outlook of life as I put on the same clothes that I wore yesterday. At least Noor washed them for me. One thing that does improve my outlook is the large stacks of pancakes that my friend cooked for breakfast. I should say that she cooked them for brunch since it is already 10:30. As soon as my gal pal puts my stack of pancakes in front of me, I wolf them down quickly. I guess it takes energy to rebuild your life from the ground up. After brunch, I give Noor a grateful hug and call for the cab.

While waiting for the cab on the sidewalk, a disturbing thought enters my mind. It was hard enough to defeat Vincent when I was wearing a fully intact suit of armor. How am I supposed to solve this new mystery when my suit of armor has a large slash right over my heart? How am I supposed to think straight when my eyes are sometimes covered with tears? How am supposed to fight with my psyche in the shape that it is in? I comfort myself with the thought of how much fun it will be to torture Kat's murderer.

The cab ride I take towards my old stomping grounds was largely uneventful. I unfortunately have a friendly cab driver and I am in no mood to talk back. He gets the message when I shoot him a cold leer. When I arrive at City Of Love's main office, I look at my watch and see that the time is now 11:30. I pay my fare and I try to decide what to do until lunch. The pancakes I ate are still weighing heavily on my stomach so I don't want anything to eat now. I head to a nearby park and I buy a large cup of coffee from a vendor. I sit on a remote bench where I can be as alone with my thoughts. I also wonder if Louise will take the time to see me since I know how busy she often is. I hope that she will because I sure could use some tough love right now. I think that maybe some alone time will help me to collect my thoughts.

It does not work. After my third gulp of coffee, I quickly set my cup on the ground because I see a redhead with glasses walking on the other side of the park who looks a lot like Kat did before she adopted her tougher image. I wonder if my friend would still be alive if she had stayed the way she was. I watch the woman with my mouth hanging for a minute while wondering if I am completely losing my mind. This incident shoves another knife into my heart so I rest my head on the back of the park bench and start sobbing again. Once again, I think I can almost see a ghostly version of Kat crying with me. After a minute of crying, a hand lands on my shoulder. What is weird about this hand is that even though it is feminine, it is still quite strong. There is only one person that I know with a hand like that. I have found my tough friend. I have found Louise. She says something that makes me stand up and grab her in a desperate hug.

"I'm sorry about Kat."

I am hugging one of my closest and toughest friends Louise Paquier with tears streaming from my eyes. It is kind of ironic that we are as close as we are now since we started out as enemies when I first started working for Raphael's magazine City Of Love. I really can't blame her for protecting what was hers now that I think about it. I found out later that Louise felt threatened by me even if there was no reason to be. There is no way a mouse like me could threaten someone as tough as Louise. Working to stop Vincent from poisoning Paris with his stupid Elixir Of Love really brought Louise and I closer together. Right now, my tough friend is rubbing my back and allowing me to get the back of her shirt wet. My tears stop after a few minutes. My pal helps me to sit back on the bench and gives me a pink handkerchief from her purse so I can blow my nose.

"Wait here while I make a few phone calls and then we can talk," Louise promises me.

"Okay," I respond while trying to give my tough buddy a smile which wasn't very much of one.

I watch my friend as she walks out of earshot and takes her cell phone out of her purse. She looked kind of gruff during the first phone call and of course I am very much used to seeing her that way. I got to see another side of Louise during the other two phone calls since she looked a lot more peaceful. I have always thought of Louise as a pretty woman and she looks almost the same as she did the last time I saw her except for the few wrinkles that she has around her eyes. A slightly bigger smile appears on my face when my tough friend finishes with her phone and walks back to me.

"Are you okay, Connie?" Louise asks me with a look of concern.

"You can call me yo-yo," I answer to make a weak attempt at humor.

"That's to be expected," my gal pal responds.

"I just hope that my string doesn't snap," I warble as my voice cracks.

"At least you aren't trying to get through this by yourself," Louise responds while patting my shoulder.

"I imagine that you are busy," I guessed.

"Actually, I'm not," my friend answered while shaking her head. "I'm taking the rest of the day off of work and I made arrangements for Luc to spend the night with a friend."

"You're doing all that for me?" I asked in shock.

"I'm glad to see you," Louise explained. "I really missed you when you ran off to do your Forrest Gump impersonation and I just wish our reunion could have been under better circumstances."

"I just wish that I hadn't left!" I snap.

"We all could tell that you needed to get away from things after Kat dumped you," Louise reasoned while sitting beside me on the bench and hugging me.

"If I hadn't left, I could have seen this coming and put a stop to it!" I yell at myself. "Kat would still be alive!"

"You're being silly!" Louise chides me.

I do not hear what Louise is saying because I am wrapped up in another downfall. I can feel my body tensing up and my voice starting to crack again. It would not take a weatherman to predict that another major downpour is due to happen within the next minute.

"And... and an-another thing, just... just before Kat died she told me that she was going to meet someone," I revealed with much difficulty. "It h-had to have been the k-killer. I offered to go with her, but... but she blew me off and told me to g-go sightseeing. I... I should have put my f-foot down and insisted I... I go with her."

"Kat would have gotten mad at you and went off by herself anyway," Louise protests.

"I... I s-should have shadowed her," I debated.

"The murderer would have probably caught you and killed you as well!" Louise snapped at me.

Louis sighs in frustration as tears start gushing from my eyes again which causes my friend to squeeze me tighter. I am just glad that I have a friend to hold me when I get like this. It takes me at least five minutes to get settled down again at which point Louise does something unexpected. She grabs my right shoulder and lightly shakes me.

"W-what?" I gasp in shock.

"Connie, I want you to listen to me now!" Louise sternly suggests while pointing her right index finger directly at me. "None of us can predict the future no matter how much we would like to. There is no way that you could have known what was going to happen. There is nothing that you could have done to stop it. It is not your fault!"

"I know what you say is true, but..." I start to argue.

"Would Kat like what you are doing to yourself?" Louise asks to interrupt me.

My female buddy's argument absolutely floors me so I can say absolutely nothing.

"I am sure Kat would understand it if you were crying because you missed her, but she would not understand you blaming yourself for her death at all," Louise spoke to end the debate.

I know that my gal pal has me beat so I just nod my head. Louise smiles and pats me on the back, but her smile does not last long. She pats my back a few more times which causes a deep frown to appear on her face.

"I have never seen anyone so tense in my life," Louise complains. "I am afraid that you are going to crack. I am very worried about you."

"I appreciate that," I reply with a half smile.

"I think that I should take you for a drive and show you some of the things that I like to do when I get tense," Louise insists while pulling me off the bench with by my right hand and leading me towards her car to show me that I have absolutely no say in the matter.


End file.
